White Rose
by Sorceress Blade
Summary: A really stupid fic about Raine's feelings for Laguna. r/r
1. Default Chapter

White Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters blah blah blah.   
  
  
  
I straightened around the room. It was impossible for me to get any work done with Laguna around. I had been hoping Ellone wouldn't bother me either. No such luck.   
"Raine do yoo like Laguna?"  
"I like him Ellone. I don't love him though."  
"Why not?"  
That was a hard one to answer. I paused for a second and thought. How could I explain to her that I hadn't wanted him to come here? I didn't ask to nurse any soldiers. I liked Laguna. I liked him a lot. Yet I couldn't say I loved him. Love was as strong a word as hate in my opinion.   
"It seems like he really just wants to be a writer. He would have to travel a lot. I would like to marry someone who just stays in one place."  
That wasn't the truth. I knew it wasn't. I knew that Laguna would gladly stay in one place for me is he had to. I just didn't know the real reason.   
"But Laguna, Raine, and Ellone belong together!"  
"Sometimes life just won't work out in those kinds of ways."  
As if on command, Laguna appeared and gave his report. The next day he left and had put a white rose on a table for me. With it sat a note.  
Dear Raine  
I'm sorry I had to leave you. I wanted to tell you I love you. I know you don't love me. I'm sorry I had to leave. I felt it was for the best. I hope it was for the best.   
From,  
Laguna  
I knew he heard my conversation. I didn't care. He was gone and he wouldn't be back. I looked at the table at the white rose. I would miss Laguna. But I would remember him always. I hoped he would remember me. Not as Raine the commander. But as the one who loved him.  
  
Very dumb. But it's only my second fic.   
  
  
  
  



	2. White Rose 2

White Rose   
Chapter 2  
  
A/n: Back by popular demand? Am I good at Drama? Maybe...  
  
I ran after Laguna with tears streaming down my cheeks. It seemed all of Winhill was watching me run. Laguna's car was nowhere in sight. He was gone... gone forever. Now it seemed the only place he lived in was my heart. I fell onto the cobblestone path leading outside and cried. I pounded on the ground with one tear stained fist. Tears still streamed down my face.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Mommy? Mommy where's choco?"  
A small girl looks around a tiny bar for her pet chocobo. She notices the door swing open madly and hit the side of the building. The girl gasps and runs outside. She sees a small yellow chocobo running out of the town. She runs and runs after it but she can't catch up. She kicks and screams on the cobblestone path just outside the town.   
"Choco come back!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
A woman comes and grabs hold of the young girl's hands. The girl stays firm and keeps screaming and crying for the chocobo.   
"Raine, come along."  
Raine doesn't move. The older woman picks her up and carries her back to the bar. The girl still cries and flails her arms madly, reaching for the outside of the town.  
"Choco..."  
~End of flashback~   
  
Raine awoke in a hospital bed. An elderly nurse walked into the room and set down a tray with breakfast. Raine seemed confused.  
"Wha-what happened?"  
The nurse smiled.   
"Don't worry dear. You fell into a sleep just outside the town and got attacked by a Caterchapiller. You'll be ok."  
Raine's confusion dissolved. One question still lay in the back of her mind.  
"Where's Ellone?"  
"She's just outside this room. Should I send her in?"  
Raine managed a simple nod and the nurse departed. Seconds later, Ellone entered.  
"Hi Raine. Are yoo ok?"  
Raine smiled at her daughter's warm presence.   
"I'll be fine."  
Raine's smile faded as she noticed Ellone's shaking hands.   
"Ellone... what's wrong?"  
Raine motioned for her to come closer. Ellone drifted over and Raine clasped both of her hands.  
"When I found out yoo were here I felt something weird in my hands and in my head. I lost control and I was in the past. So were yoo. Yoo were little just like me."  
Raine's eyes widened in amazement. She grasped Ellone's hands tighter as she grew nervous with fear...  
  
A/n: I decided to keep the chapters short and sweet. What's going on with Ellone? *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Hint: Junction Ellone   



	3. White Rose 3

White Rose   
Chapter 3  
  
"Raine? Raine what's wrong?"  
Raine's hands were shaking now as well as Ellone's.   
"Ellone, y-you are very special..."  
Ellone's eyes widened and her hands stopped shaking. She was obviously excited she was special.  
"Why am I special? Why?"  
"You have special powers Ellone."  
A bright smile took over Ellone's face.   
"What can I do? Can I see through walls? Can I fly?"  
Raine found it hard not to roll her eyes at these remarks.   
"Y-you can send people into the past."  
Ellone grabbed her jacket and ran out of the room. She wanted to go send people into the past. Raine sighed. She knew it wouldn't work unless she knew how to do it. She suspected that as Ellone grew older she would be able to control this 'power'. The elderly nurse walked back into the room. She sat down in a chair next to Raine.  
"Would you like anything dear?"  
Raine shook her head.   
"We have something to tell you that might cheer you up."  
Raine looked back to the nurse.  
"Mr. Loire is traveling back to Winhill. He heard of your injury and said he wanted to repay the favor."  
Raine smiled gently at the nurse.   
"Thank you."  
"You're very welcome my dear. Any time you're in need just come back here. He must love you a lot to come back all this way from his great travel."  
The nurse winked and left the room. Raine thought about this for a while. Then she smiled a smile of relief.  
"He must really love me..."  
  



End file.
